Back To Each Other
by basketballgirl21
Summary: They are now seniors in high school, 17 years old. What happens if Derrick and Dylan are still going out, but after one night with Massie, Derrick finds himself in a position that no guy wants to be in.
1. Chapter 1

"Derrick, you have to go. My parents will be home soon, and if they saw you here alone, it could get ugly." Massie said to Derrick. They were up in her bedroom, and were lying naked in her bed. Both were seniors in high school, and had a big future. They attended the most elite high school in New York, and were the most popular kids in the school.

"Mass, I don't want to get up. Your bed is too nice." Derrick rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

"Derrick, my parents will freak." Just then a familiar ring tone went off. Massie reached over and looked at her phone. It said one new text message. She slid her phone up and saw that it was from Dylan, probably telling her that she gained 5 pounds.

Nothing would have prepared her for what she saw.

**Dylan: Mass, have u seen derrington??? Hes suppose 2 pick me up in 10 min, but he isn't answering his phone or texts! Plus I have cutest outfit!**

"Derrick Harrington, are you suppose to be somewhere right now? With someone who's my best friend, who said you where over with?" Massie was really mad.

Derrick told her that he broke up with Dylan, and that he realized that he was still in love with her, and then she gave him her virginity.

"Shit, Mass…" He started.

"FORGET IT!! You are a pig; I never want to see you again. GET OUT!!!" She screamed at him.

He quickly got out of the bed, and put on his boxers and jeans. He was struggling to put his shirt on while running out of the room. If you made Massie Block mad, that was something you didn't want to do, she would make your life hell. If you made Massie Block pissed, well you're screwed.

She got out of the bed and walked into her oversized bathroom, and turned on her shower. Once the water was warm enough, she went in and just started to cry.

Massie didn't understand. He said that he loved her, and their sex was so good! It was just; she didn't know how to explain it.

Once she got out of the shower, she heard her parents come inside.

"Mass, are you home?" She heard her mom's voice over the intercom.

"Yeah mom just got out of the shower." She said back.

Massie dressed in her black silk pajamas, and slipped back into the cover and just cried the night away.

**Hey everyone, this is the prologue, I know, super short, but I just want to see where this is going. Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye sweetie, I'll miss you like crazy." Kendra said hugging me really tight. Mom and Dad were leaving for 3 months, and they were going to Europe for some business stuff.

I was used to it now. Ever since I turned 16 and could drive, they have been going on longer trips, and they were getting more frequent. I didn't mind though, I liked the house to myself and the quietness. Plus I could have friends over whenever I wanted.

"Bye daddy." I whispered to my father as I was hugging him goodbye. I was in my winter jacket, and we were outside the house. Isaac honked the horn, telling my parents that they need to get going.

"Have a good flight!" I yelled out to them when they were getting into the car. Once the car was going down the driveway, I turned and walked back into the house.

Once I was inside, I could smell Inez wonderful roast chicken. Then it hit me. I ran up the stairs, and into the bathroom that was closest, and puked my guts out. When I was done, I flushed the toilet and walked out. I went into my bathroom, and brushed my teeth.

I walked downstairs, and grabbed my jacket. In the kitchen Inez was bustling around.

"When will dinner be ready?" I asked.

"About 6:30 Miss. Block." She replied.

"Thanks, I'm going over to Claire's, she might come over." I walked out the back door and pulled my jacket on. It had snowed the night before, but our gardeners already shoveled all of the snow off the walkways.

I opened the door to the guesthouse. "Hello, anyone here?" I yelled.

"Up here Mass." Claire yelled up from her room. I walked past the kitchen where Mrs. Lyons was making dinner.

"Hey Mrs. Lyons." I said to her.

"Hey Mass, did your parents leave today?" She replied, wiping her hand on the dish towel.

"Yeah, is it okay if Claire comes eat dinner with me, that way I'm not alone. Inez made a feast, and I couldn't eat it alone."

"Sure sweetie, we were just having a casserole, so I think Claire would be happy not to eat it." She started laughing, and to not seem rude, I smiled, and told her I was going up to Claire's room.

I took the steps two at time, and walked down the hallway till I got to Claire's room. She was walking around her room, and Cam was sitting on the bed criss-cross smiling.

"Hey lovebirds, what's up?" I asked.

"Ugh trying to find my sock, it was somewhere around here, then Cam decided to tickle me and stole my sock!" Claire was running around her room by now. I looked over at Cam, and he pulled up her sock when she wasn't looking. I started laughing and Claire shot a look at me.

"What?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Kuh-laire, relax, it's a sock. I came over wondering if you wanted to come to dinner. Your mom said it was okay, and of course Cam, you could come. In fact, I'll call up the entire PC." I was starting to texting people, when Claire said, "Sure Mass, but can you invite some of the guys that way Cam isn't around a bunch of girls?"

**Massie (2:14) - Dinner party 2night 6, bring sleeping stuff, we need an emergency sleepover! Bring a date!**

**Kristen (2:15) - Thank god u text, so bored. Rents decided to go for a second honeymoon. I'll be there chica. Bringing Dempsey, is that okay?**

**Massie (2:16) - Kristen its fine, over Dempsey neway, u 2 are too cute 4 each other.**

**Alicia (2:16) - I'm in, my family is over from spain, and I don't want to be with them right now, espec nina. Bringing josh!!**

**Dylan (2:16) - Count me and derrington in, we are just chillin had no plans. **

**Massie (2:17) - Perf. See you all there, btw who should I bring?**

**Kristen (2:18) - How bout brian from math, all he does is stare at u, he is like in love with u!**

**Massie (2:19) - KRISTEN U R A GENIUS!!**

**Kristen (2:20) - Thank-you. See you later!**

"I'll leave you two to your business; I have to go tell Inez that we are having a dinner for 8 more. Oh, and bring your sleepover stuff." I waved goodbye to them and walked down the stairs where I said goodbye to the rest of the Lyons, and walked back over to the kitchen.

"Inez, make sure you set the table for 10, the girls are coming over with the dates." I told her.

"Okay, good thing I made a lot." Inez replied.

"I'm going to go out for an hour or two." I grabbed my car keys and walked to the garage. I actually had two cars, an Escalade and a BMW. Today since it was only me, I decided that I would use my BMW.

I got into the car, and started it. I plugged in my IPod and my music started to blare through the speakers. I drove down the driveway, and drove to the highway. I decided that I would go east.

I drove on the highway for about 20 minutes and then got off at the next exit. It didn't take me to long to find a gas station. I parked my car, and made sure that it was locked. I walked in as if I owned the place, and walked up the aisles till I found what I was looking for.

A pregnancy test. I grabbed 3 of them and walked up to the counter. It was some old guy who was giving me weird looks. He wrung me up, and I gave him $50 and told him to keep the change and quickly put the tests into my oversized bag.

I walked out of the gas station and into my car. I took a deep breath in and drove home.

When I got home, I called to Inez that I was home. It was almost 4 o'clock. People wouldn't show up till 6. I already called Brian and he said he wouldn't miss the dinner party.

I walked up to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. It's been about a month since I slept with Derrick. The only one who knew it was Claire and that was because she came up to my room, after it happened and I told her everything.

Thankfully she hadn't told Dylan, and Derrick made no attempt to break-up with her. She didn't know that he slept with me, and that I might be pregnant.

It's been hard not to talk to him. Since he's my best friend's boyfriend, wherever she went he went too. He sat with us at lunch, and when there was a party, he was there.

I went into my bathroom, and pulled out on pregnancy test. I pulled it out of the box and went to the toilet. Soon I put the cap on it, and waited for 3 minutes. While waiting I decided to take the other 2.

Right when I was finished peeing on the 2nd stick, it was time for me to look at the 1st test. I took a big breath and looked at the test. There was a little pink plus.

"Damn it. DAMN IT MASS!" I yelled at myself. I took the other test, and I was smart to make sure that they weren't the same brand test. They all told me I was pregnant.

I had no idea what to do next. I took out my phone and called Derrick.

"Hello?" Derrick said when he picked up the phone. I heard Dylan in the background asking him who it is, and was giggling.

"Derrick, it's Massie, I need you to come over her quick, without Dylan, it's…" Tears started to fall from my face.

Derrick must have known I was crying because he said he would be over there in a few minutes. I went into my bedroom, and lay down in my bed. I couldn't help the tears that were falling down my face. I had brought the 3 pregnancy tests over with me.

I heard the doorbell ring, and Inez saying hello to Derrick. Then 2 seconds later, Inez said "Miss. Block, Mr. Harrington is here to see you." she said through the intercom.

"Let him up to my room." I replied into the intercom. I heard Inez say something to Derrick, and then he was running up the stairs, and ran into my room.

"Mass, are…Mass what's wrong? Mass? Talk to me." He came over and bent down so he could see me in my face. I took my hand out of the covers and handed him the three pregnancy tests.

"What the…" Then he knew. He saw the pink signs. He got up and got under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me while I cried into his chest.

After maybe an hour of crying I had no more tears left to spill.

"Mass, I'm so sorry." Was what he said once I was done crying.

"Derrick, this is your baby." I said to him. I looked up and stared into his brown eyes.

"I know, come on, you should start to get ready, people will start to come in an hour." He slid out of the bed and brought me with him. His arms never once left me. He helped me stand up.

I was so weak from crying that I needed his support to even stand up.

"Will you help me?" I asked him.

"Of course, whatever you need me to do." He said. His hand came up to my face, and wiped away the last of my tears. He sat me on the bed, and walked into my bathroom. He came out with a wet washcloth, and wiped my face off. I felt like such a little kid.

"What are you wearing tonight? Do you know?" He asked, walking into my closet.

"It's laid out, do you see it?" I called out to him.

"Yeah, it looks really nice." He came out with his arms full of clothes. He laid them down on the bed, and helped me stand up. I was just going to change in front of him. I didn't care at this point; I slept with him after all.

I took off my jeans that I was wearing and pulled on the skinny jeans that I picked out earlier. Derrick helped me take off my sweatshirt that I was wearing and pulled my purple, silk, halter top on.

He took my hand and walked me to my bathroom, and I sat down on my stool. I started to put on make-up, while he just stood behind me, watching me the whole time. Once I was done with my make-up it didn't look as if I was crying for an hour straight.

I decided that I was just going to pin my hair up, and in the end it looked great. When I was done, I got back up and walked into my room and then into my closet where I picked out a pair of black stilettos.

When I stepped out of the closet Derrick said, "Wow Mass, you look amazing."

"Thanks come on, we better get downstairs, and people will be coming in about 15 minutes." I said. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. We walked down the stairs and into the living room.

We had a 60' TV, but we didn't turn it on. He sat next to me, and looked at me.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to keep it, or give it up for adoption?" I asked him.

"Mass, I want what you want, if you want to keep it, I will pay child services, and if you decide to give it up, I will be right next to you handing my baby over to the couple that you choose." He said.

"I want you to be part of this decision; it is after all your baby too. I don't think that I could give it up. You?" I was just so confused by this whole thing.

"I want to keep it Mass, I want to be this baby's father, but that's my opinion, you don't have to listen to it." I knew that so much was going through his mind.

"What about Dylan?" It was a touchy subject, but I had to know.

"Mass, I don't know how you feel, but I love you. I need to break-up with her. One, because she will dump me when she find out, and then I want to be with you, and the baby." He kissed me on the cheek, and then the doorbell rang.

We got up and I walked to the front door. I opened it up, and there was Claire and Cam.

"Hey guys, come on in, Derrick's here." I said. Claire looked at me, I gave her a talk-to-you-about-it-later-and-you-better-not-bring-it-up-tonight look.

I walked with them into the living room, and Cam went to go talk to Derrick, and Claire turned to me.

"I will tell you later, just not now, and not here." I told her.

"Okay, but we have to tell Dylan that we came before Derrick, or she might get suspicious." She said.

Then the doorbell rang, and I went to go answer it, and there was Alicia with Josh, Kristen with Dempsey, and Brian. Alicia and Josh, and Kristen and Dempsey where holding hands, and they walked in and into the living room. Brian still stood outside, looking a bit nervous.

"Hey, come on in." I said to him. He walked in and looked around.

"Hey, you look really pretty tonight." He said to me smiling. I smiled back and closed the door.

"Thanks, come on, we are all in here." I said and walked towards the living room with Brian right on my heels. Everyone was standing around and chatting with people. Inez came up and took Brian's jacket. Since he was new here, I decided that I would introduce him to everyone.

Soon Dylan showed up, and we started dinner. Everything went planned, and Derrick kept looking at me and my stomach all night. When it was time for the guys to leave, Derrick asked Dylan if he could talk to her.

When they were walking out he gave me a smile, and the look in his eye said I-will-call-tomorrow-we need-to-talk-some-more.

When Dylan came back in, she had tears streaming down her face, and we all knew that Derrick broke up with her.

**Derrick (9:58)- I had to do it, please make sure that shes going to be alright.**

I looked at the text and turned off my phone. I had to go and take care of my friend who just got dumped by her boyfriend who was in love with me and was the father of my child.

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. I hope I get 10 reviews! That would be awesome!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dyl, he's just a guy. You will find a guy that is 10 times hotter than Derrick and you will be even better off than what you were with Derrick." Alicia said.

"She's right, you're better than him anyway." Kristen agreed. All the girls were supporting Dylan and helping her get over her break-up with Derrick, everyone except me. I loved Dylan, but I also love Derrick. I can't tell her he's a jerk.

While everyone was talking to Dylan, I turned my phone on and saw that I had a message from Derrington.

**Derrick- How bad is it block?**

**Massie- pretty bad, she won't stop crying.**

**Derrick- damn it, I didn't want to hurt her. I had to breakup w/ her.**

**Massie- she was in love w/ u.**

**Derrick- I thought I was 2, but then we…**

**Massie- I have to tell them 2night.**

**Derrick- don't, they will murder u.**

**Massie- derrick they r my bffs I have 2.**

**Derrick- fine but b4 they murder u, I want to say that I love u.**

**Massie- goodbye.**

**Derrick- bye good luck, call me if u need me.**

The girl's were chatting over each other and you could barely hear a thing.

"I'm pregnant." I said. It was like a switch, everything became so quiet.

"What did you say?" Claire asked. All the girls were looking at me with confused eyes.

"I'm pregnant, and Derrick is the father. I'm sorry Dylan," I started to say when I saw the pain in her eyes. "It was last month during Thanksgiving vacation. He came over and said that you two had a big fight, and I assumed that you broke up, and I was mad that you didn't tell me, and at first we were talking and eating pizza, then it just happened. I'm so sorry." I said, I didn't even take a breath, and now I was taking big breaths while watching Dylan.

Tears started to form in her eyes, and she came over and hugged me really tight. She was crying, and I started to cry. How our lives got this messed up, I had no idea.

"Oh Mass, I would be mad if you told me that you slept with Derrick while we were going out, but then you said that you were pregnant, how can I be mad at you, I'm so sorry." She said to me. She smiled at me and I knew that it would be okay.

"Girls, promise me that you won't leave me at all through all of this. I really need my true friends. There are going to be nasty rumors, and I really need some people." I said wiping the tears that fell from my eyes.

"I promise Mass, as long as you tell me that you will keep the baby, I don't want to see the baby whose mother is Massie Block to go to some other weird parents that wear polyester." Dylan said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry me and Derrick decided that we were going to keep the baby." I could tell that Dylan was still having a hard time getting over him. When we met eyes she sent me a look that said it's-okay-I-just-got-dumped-you-are-having-a-baby looks and smiled at me.

"Mass, can I give your baby gummies?" Claire asked.

"I want to be able to teach them sports." Kristen hyped up after Claire.

"I get to teach 'hem dance." Alicia butted in. I looked at all of them and started to laugh. It was so funny how all my friends still loved me. By the time we went to bed, we were all laughing so hard, that tears were spilling from our eyes.

"Alright May-see, this might be a little cold at first." Dr. Emmil said. She squirted some gel onto my stomach and she was right, it was chilly.

I felt Derrick's hand squeeze mine and I looked at him, and when his eyes met mine, they looked anxious and nervous at the same time. We were at the doctor's for my very first ultrasound.

The doctor took the roller-thing; I don't know the name of it and was rolling it around. After a few seconds she said, "There's your baby. You want to know the sex?"

I looked at Derrick, and I nodded. "Yes." He said.

"It's a girl." With that she ended the ultrasound. Derrick's eyes never left mine. Tears started to form and were spilling. He wiped them away, and helped me change back into my clothes.

When we were done, we got our DVD and picture, and headed out. We were in his Land Rover. The entire ride we were really silent. I was having a girl. A little girl. That was, amazing.

He took a handoff the steering wheel and his hand found mine on my lap. "We're having a little girl. A daughter. Wow." He said.

We pulled up to his house and I got out with him. When we walked into the house, I could smell the cookies. I thought it was the Harrington's maid that was cooking, but I was wrong. We were taking off out coats as we went into the kitchen. In the kitchen were Derrick's mother, and his younger brother and sister. His brother, Adam, who was 10, and his sister, Kate, who was 5, looked at us and smiled.

"Massie, we are making cookies, want to help." Mrs. Harrington said.

"Um, I would love to, but I can't cook sorry." I said. Kate ran to Derrick who scooped her in his arms, and kissed her cheek.

I watched them, and I knew that Derrick would be a good father.

"How was the doctor's?" Mrs. Harrington asked.

"Good, we got a picture, Mass, you have it don't you?" Derrick asked me.

"Yeah, hold on, it's in my purse," I opened my purse and I grabbed the picture and handed it out for Mrs. Harrington to see.

She wiped her hands on a dish towel before taking it and looking at the picture. "Aw, look at my grandchild. Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Girl, we're having a daughter." Derrick said. Kate held onto her older brother and kissed his cheek.

"Can I name her Fluffy?" She asked with pleading eyes. We all laughed and I rubbed her back."

"Derrick, can you help me with my soccer?" Adam asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, can we mom?" Derrick said, Derrick and Adam had puppy dog faces, and were pleading. It was quite a sight.

"Put on your jackets. The snow might have melted, but it's still cold out." Mrs. Harrington said.

"YES!" They both said. Mrs. Harrington and I were laughing as they raced around the house grabbing their jackets, mittens and the soccer ball. The funniest part though was seeing his little sister doing the same trying to get to play soccer too.

We decided that we would stay inside, and were finishing making the cookies, and getting stuff ready to make hot chocolate.

After 30 minutes of playing, when it started to snow, they came back in, cheeks rosy from the cold. They all sat down at the counter, grabbed some hot cookies, and hot chocolate.

It was hard to believe that in three years maybe that it will be Derrick coming in with our little girl. This whole thing was just unbelievable.

I looked down at my stomach and put my hands over it and just imagined what it will be like when I have a huge stomach and then I won't be able to see my feet.

Then I felt strong hand fold over mine from behind. I looked up to see Derrick standing behind me looking down at me. When I looked away I saw that his family had left and we were alone.

We stayed in that position for such a long time that I soon lost what was happening around us.

**Hey guys. I know that it took me FOREVER to update. I want to say sorry but I had to go to the hospital and get some knee surgery because last year I dislocated it. So I just got out of the hospital. I want 20 reviews guys. That's only 10; I think you can do it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mass, have you thought of a name for our baby girl?" Derrick asked me. We were at his house and we were in the family room. It was 2 weeks after Christmas, and since my parents were still out of town and we decided that Inez and Isaac could have the week off, the Harrington's has allowed me to spend Christmas with them. I'm already pregnant, so what more can Derrick and I do?

"I don't know. There are so many names. Then will she have Harrington or Block as her last name?" I asked. Snuggling into him more, I looked into the fire. We were sitting on his couch, and his housekeeper, Pam, lit the fire for us. Outside we could see that it was snowing, and I was all nice and cozy.

"Block, until we get married she should have the last name Block. Oh this is my family's favorite Christmas song." Derrick said his parents had the house stereo on Christmas music so most rooms had music playing. The song that was playing was 'The First Noel' with a symphony and it was really pretty. Derrick grabbed the remote and turned it up.

This was the best Kodak moment ever. Snuggled up in blankets, sweaters, hot chocolate, fireplace, and snow outside. "Noel…Noelle Elizabeth Block." I whispered under my breath. Then I felt a little tiny kick.

"What Mass?" Derrick asked.

"How about, Noelle Elizabeth Block for her name? It's really pretty, and it would go well with Harrington too." I really liked the name.

"I love it Mass, Noelle Block, Noelle Harrington. It's perfect. Your perfect and I love you." He kissed me on top of my head.

"I love you too Derrick. I love you too." My eyelids dropped and that was the last moment I remembered in my sleep.

"I hate you Derrick!" I told him. We were in our room that we shared till I returned home.

"Why do you hate me?" He was sitting on his bed and he was texting the boys about hanging out later.

"Because you got me pregnant, that's why I hate you. Look at me, I'm starting to show! I can't even fit into my jeans anymore! We go back to school in 3 days, and I won't have anything to wear because I'm too fat to wear it!" I stepped out of the closet and was looking at myself in the full length mirror. I couldn't even button my size 2 jeans. This is so unfair.

"Mass, we are going to the mall, you can buy clothes there. Have you even told your parents about the baby yet?" He asked.

"No, I was going to tonight when I video chat with them, and you are going to be there do tell them with me." I said.

"Okay, whatever you need me to do, I will do it." Derrick said. "So are you and the girls just going to the mall?"

"Yeah, what are you and the guys doing today?" I walked back into our closet, and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a loose silk cami and a cardigan.

"Um, I think we are just going to hang out here. My parents went to some party, and Kate and Adam are at my grandparents for the next couple of days. After you are all done with the shopping, why don't you bring all the girls over here to hang out?" I had already walked into the adjoining bathroom and was starting to do my hair and make-up.

"Yeah, I know the girls would want to spend some time with their boyfriends. Did you know that Dylan and Plovert are going out now? Apparently he asked her out yesterday. Dylan is just as happy as can be too." After 30 minutes, I was finished. I stepped back and gave myself a 9.5.

"Alright, Alisha just texted me, they are waiting outside for me." I went over to the bed and sat down. He was lying down and looked up and me. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me down. Then his lips found mine and we kissed of a few minutes until I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled from Derrick and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Love you." I yelled as I ran from his doorway.

DPOV

"Dude, have you and Mass decided what to do with it?" Josh asked me.

"Yeah we decided to keep her." I replied. We were in my massive kitchen, and the pizza guy just showed up. We were each grabbing a plate full to bring back down to the basement.

"Have you decided on a name?" Cam was piling his plate high with chicken wings and pizza.

"Um, she decided on Noelle Elizabeth Block. Then if one day we get married we will change it to Harrington." I walked out of the kitchen and took the stairs to the basement and sat back down in the leather chairs. The guys all followed behind me and took their seats.

"What about soccer though?" Chris asked.

"What about it. Massie's the one that's pregnant, not me." I said.

"What about college soccer, and maybe pro soccer? You won't have that much time to spend with you daughter and Massie." Chris shot back at me. All the guys were nodding their heads in agreement.

"I don't know." I replied.

"What about Wake Forest University? What's Massie going to do when you leave all the way for North Carolina? Will she follow you?" Josh said. I didn't know why they were giving me such a hard time.

"I never told her. I will probably end up going to Yale or Brown with her." I haven't even told her about Wake Forest yet.

"DUDE! You got a full ride athletic scholarship to Wake Forest next year. They want you to be their starting goalie. Wake Forest is the best college to go to for soccer." Josh yelled at me.

"Yeah but Brown and Yale want me to play for them too." I knew exactly where they were going with this.

"You have a better shot in getting into the pros with Wake Forest than Brown or Yale. Is Massie telling you not to go to Wake Forest?" Cam asked.

"I haven't told her yet, and I know if I do she will force me to go, but I don't even think she applied to Wake Forest, and I don't want to be away from her." I said.

"Derrick, I'm sure she did apply. We all applied so that means that all the girls applied and if all the girls applied then so did she." Chris said.

"Yeah, I don't know. Can we get back to our video game now?" I said. They all nodded and we got back to our game.

A few hours later, the girls came back and came downstairs.

"I swear you boys are pigs. Look at this place. Poor Pam has to clean it all up too." Massie said. All the girls nodded. Claire walked over to Cam, gave him a kiss and sat down on his lap. Alisha went over to Josh and sat down next to him, and he put his arm around her. Kristen went over to Dempsey who was sitting on the couch and since there was no more room for her, she sat down on the floor in between his legs and he started to play with her long blonde hair. Dylan went and sat next to Chris on the floor, and Mass walked over to me. Before I let her sit down, I jumped up grabbed her hand a pulled her up the stairs.

"Derrick, what wrong?" She kept asking me as I walked her through the house and to my father's study. There were bookshelves all along the walls filled with books. There was a mahogany desk by the big bay window that looked at the front of the house. There was also a big fireplace, a couch and some chairs. There were also some big leather chairs in front of my father's desk. I sat Massie down in the big sofa.

"Derrick, what's going on?" She asked. The fire was going so the study was nice and warm. I still haven't said anything, so I went to my father's desk and grabbed my acceptance letter to Wake Forest University. Then I walked back over to the couch and gave her the letter.

"I got accepted into Wake Forest University. They offered me a full athletic scholarship, and they want me as their starting goalie. All the guys are going there. I want to know where you are going to school, because I want to be with you and Noelle. I don't want to be in different states than you two." I said without a single breath of air.

"Derrick, I was going to tell you this later, but I guess now is the time to say it. Three days ago, the editor of Vogue magazine called me and they want me to be a fashion reporter for them. This is my dream, and so after I talked it over with my parents, I accepted the job offer. I won't be going to college; I'm going to New York City." She told me. Well hell, this changes everything now.

"Alright, well I applied for Colombia, so I'll accept there and that way we will all be in the same place." I said. I made sure that I applied for many different schools so that way I had every possible option.

"No Derrick. You have to go to Wake Forest, they are better with soccer than Colombia. You need the best school for soccer. That's your dream. Me and Noelle, we will come to visit you all the time, and on breaks you can come up to New York. We will always be at your games too. Please don't give up your dream for mine." She said. She had a tear start to fall from her eye, and I wiped it away with my finger.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want you to go to Wake Forest." She said.

"Alright." I sat down on the couch and pulled her into me. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I just watched the fire roar.

Over the next few months I watched Massie's belly grow very large. When we arrived back at school, at first people were shocked, but it's me and Massie, so they really didn't care. In fact I think 5 other girls got pregnant so that way they could be like her.

Massie was excited for everyday that passed which meant that she can leave and go to New York City to live. She already bought an apartment there, and all the guys and girls went and helped her set it up. It was a penthouse suite, and there was a room for her, Noelle, and 2 other empty bedrooms when we all came and visited her.

Soccer was going well, and I have been talking to the head soccer coach at Wake Forest, and he is very excited for next semester when I go and play for them. Massie came to every game of mine, and it was just great to see her there with her girls and cheer me on.

Today we will be graduating, and then it will soon be time for Massie to give birth. Everyday I've been getting more and more excited for Noelle to finally be here and I get to hold her. I've gone and bought everything that she will ever need and more. She will probably be the most spoiled baby in the world.

"Derrick, are you about ready? The Blocks want us to meet at their house in 5 minutes." My mom called up to me. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs. There was my mom, dad, Adam and Kate. I picked Kate up, and then we were leaving. I decided that I would take me Escalade. Adam decided that he wanted to ride with me, so Kate rode with my parents and Adam rode with me.

"Adam, sit in the back." I told him. Mom would probably shoot me if she saw he was in the front seat.

"Kay." He climbed into the back seat and buckled up. I buckled up while starting the car. Then I plugged in my IPod and was listening to some warm up songs I listen to before a big soccer game.

"Derrick, are you going to marry Massie? I really like her, and I love her as if she was my sister, and she's have your baby." He asked out nowhere.

"I don't know, I want to ask her to marry me, but we are both really young, so it will be a few years if we do decide to marry her." I told him. We stopped at a red light and I put on my blinker so I could turn.

"I think you should, because she really hot and other guys would love to date her. I know I would." Adam said.

"Adam, she is 8 years older than you, you don't have a shot." I said.

"Whatever, I'm cute, she totally loves me!" I could hear that he was giggling like a little school girl.

"Ha, keep dreaming my very small brother. You are too short for her to go out with you." I knew that he was very sensitive to his height.

"I'm not that short. I'm tallest in my class thank you very much." He crossed his arms and was trying to defend himself. It was actually really cute.

"Yeah, whatever keep telling yourself that. Besides we are here now so behave." I pulled into the Block's driveway and drove up their long winding driveway till I saw the huge, yet familiar mansion appeared.

Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you really like it, and I would like 25 reviews please!!!

Thank you!!


End file.
